Petunia and Lily
by xxamaxx
Summary: Petunia hates her sister Lily. Why? One shot


**A.N. One shot- why Petunia hates Lily **

Petunia's POV: Three days after the Dursley's arrived at the safe house in DH

I sat on the moth eaten chair by me and Vernon's bed. Dudley and Vernon had made their way to the kitchen. This house is old, but big. Dudley had complimented_ Harry Potter._ I would never expect that. While I think about how long this war is going to last, and when we can return home...I found my mind wondering back to when i was 7. Lily was two years younger than me... She had bouncy thick red hair and Sparkling green almond shape eyes. I? I had thin dull blonde hair, with dull small blue eyes. Lily Evens my baby sister always outshining me. She was so carefree kind, loving, and happy. I was boring organized and snappish- though i would never admit it back then- Lily had met that-that freak Snape they became friend. Then Lily got that letter to go to that freak school. I only recognized her as what she really was... Mum and Dad so proud of her. Turning tea cups into toad spawns... It's sick! When she was 15 she, didn't visit Snape anymore, she didn't insult that gang with Potter, Pettigrew, Black, and Lupin. Lily was so popular at that school. She brought home that gang along with Alice Frank and Marlene. I had Vernon and his criticizing sister Marge. Then he asked me out, I said yes so i could have someone unlike Lily. Then when Lily was 17 she gets Head- Girl, whatever that is. She then dated Potter. Mum and Dad loved him

_Flashback_

_Lily squealed as the doorbell rang, she was going out with Potter and insisted he meet her family. Lily looked beautiful in the white sundress she was wearing. Potter walks in with such confidence, he wore black jeans and a green button up shirt- which matched Lily's eyes- _

_"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Evens I'm James and I'm sure Lily-flower has mentioned me being an insufferable prat?" He said shaking hands with Mum and Dad and Lily rolled her eyes_

_"Hi James lovely to meet you, and call us Rose and Adam." Mum replied warmly- she didn't do that for Vernon-_

_James smiled and so did Lily "Oh, I brought something." She said taking something out of a blue stripped bag,_

_"James you didn-"_

_"No problem flower." Lily rolled her eyes agin_

_"Don't call me that!" She said glaring playfully at her boyfriend whom smirk in response. Mum and Dad smiled at each other and noticed the gleam in their daughters eyes as well as her boyfriend. _

_"Here. It's a wizard photo, so it moves." James explained then handed a family photo to Mum and Dad_

_"Oh, this is wonderful! thank you James." Mum and Dad thanked_

_"So...You both left school, what are you planning on doing?" Dad asked_

_"Well, I'm planning on being an auror. That's a wizard- what's the muggle one called?' He asked Lily_

_"Police, it's a wizard police man." Lily replied_

_"Really? I'm a police y'know." Dad said_

_"Really? Brillant Maybe sometime you might be able to tell me about it. How different are they really?"_

_Dad smiled _

_"Wait, aren't you a little young to be a cop?' Mum asked letting her motherly instinct take over_

_"Well, I'm waiting 'till I'm i still have to train." He said shrugging_

_" It's almost 4 we have to go. Bye mum dad." Lily said speaking for the first time since the present._

_"Bye have a good time." Mum and dad said warmly. The two walked out James arm around Lily. _

_"Ahh...He's such a gentleman." Mum gushed_

_"And has a good choice for a jod."_

_End flashback_

Mum and dad never once acted like that for vernon.

_Flashback_

_I was standing by the door fixing my pale pink dress. The doorbell rings and I wait 10 seconds before answering. Vernon walked in, wearing one of his best suites and had very faint sweat-drops on his forehead. _

_'Mum, dad this is Vernon."_

_"Hello Vernon." Mum and Dad said pleasantly _

_"Hi Evens." _

_There was an awkward silence_

_"So, what do for a living." dad asked_

_"Oh I'm a maniacal (_sorry i forgot what he really does .-.)"

"_Oh,"_

_"So we really must be going, I set a reservation for 6 and i hope they didn't mess up the ruddy menu." I flinched knowing he made a mistake._

_End flashback_

I thought about all the times she's out shine me. She went and got married to Potter. I decided to out shine her and get a baby. I refrained from vomiting at that memory... But a month later she had a child as well. There was one thing i had and she doesn't...A life, I'm alive with my family, she got killed and went down with Potter. But Harry is so much like Lily. He is an exact copy of James with Lily's eyes, only his flashed pain, thanks to me...I made sure Dudders had everything. Harry grew up like me. But even though i try to hate him...I can't he has so many friends that care for him, he's saving the bloody world right now. Dudley looks like Vernon down to his piggy blue watery eyes. I have my family- they are safe and protected- Lily doesn't, her son could be dead right now...

**A.N. One-shot of Petunia and Lily. Omg I suck- I'm crying .-. REVIEW **


End file.
